


Let It Rain

by bluelilyrose



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As they stood out in the rain, water dripping off both of them, she couldn’t help but be reminded of their make-out session several years ago when they’d ended up on the hood of their car. After the intense conversation they’d had that night... being out in the storm had felt almost cleansing; like they were washing away the past and starting anew. She was feeling the exact same way right now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to **Catch, Kelly** and **Lisa**. Thanks for all of your continued support. You girls rock! *hugs*  
>  A massive thank you also goes to **Kristen** for all of her help and reassurances with this story. As always, you’re an absolute star! *hugs*

Only breaking the kiss when the need to breathe had become too strong to ignore, they slowly drew back from one another and looked into each other’s eyes. Haley’s heart was racing, excitement and adrenalin coursing through her veins. The sexy smirk her husband wore, the same one he’d been flashing at her ever since their high school days, never failed to make her weak in the knees and tonight was no exception. 

As they stood out in the rain, water dripping off both of them, she couldn’t help but be reminded of their make-out session several years ago when they’d ended up on the hood of their car. After the intense conversation they’d had that night... being out in the storm had felt almost cleansing; like they were washing away the past and starting anew. She was feeling the exact same way right now. 

The past few months what with Nathan’s kidnap, his subsequent rescue and then Dan dying had been hard on all of them but they had come through it together. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t still have moments when she was gripped by the fear she’d felt during the time he’d been gone but she was doing her best not to let it overwhelm her. Surprisingly enough, it had actually been Nathan’s suggestion that they find someone to talk to and so she had gotten in touch with the therapist who had helped her after her mom had passed away. After each of their sessions, she’d felt the weight which had still been pressing down on her… on both of them, gradually lessening and it felt like they could really start moving on with their lives. They would never forget what had happened but she refused to let it control or define them in any way. 

Sliding her hand from where it rested on the back of his head to the side of his face, she lovingly caressed his cheek. “I love you so much, Nathan,” she whispered. 

Despite the sound of the hard, driving rain and the quietness of her voice, Nathan heard her words perfectly. “I love you, too, baby. More than you could ever know.” Ducking his head, he rested his forehead against hers for a moment before finding her lips once more and kissing her soft and slow. 

Haley moaned into his mouth as the kiss grew more and more intense. All she could feel, taste and smell was him and it was driving her senses wild. The rain beating down on them was cold but she’d never felt hotter. In fact, she was surprised they weren’t giving off steam. When he began kissing his way down her throat, she gasped as she felt his stubble lightly grazing her skin. Even that was spiking her arousal and before she knew what she was doing, her fingers had gone to the first button on his shirt and she popped it open. 

Nathan’s eyes darkened. “Hales…”

“I want you,” she told him. “Now!”

He was already hard but her words had his erection pressing even more painfully against his zipper. Threading the fingers of one hand through her waterlogged hair, he wrapped the other one around her waist and pulled her tightly against him; letting her feel every single inch of him. Fusing their mouths together, he swallowed the erotic little mewling sounds she was making.

As he felt Haley continuing to unbutton his shirt, Nathan found the zipper of her dress and slowly lowered it. He grinned with satisfaction at the little pout of disappointment he could see on her face after he’d broken the kiss, guessing it was too soon for her liking. Keeping his gaze locked with hers, he gently eased the soaking wet fabric down her shoulders and she aided him by slipping her arms out of it and, within seconds, the top half of her dress was gathered around her waist. His eyes were immediately drawn to the matching chocolate brown lacy bra she was wearing beneath it and reaching out, he gently ran his pointer finger along the slope of each of her breasts, enjoying the way she shivered at his touch. 

The moonlight dancing upon the droplets of water decorating her skin made it appear as if she was shimmering and, in that very moment, she looked even more beautiful than usual. 

Undoing the last button on Nathan’s shirt, she placed her hands on his pectoral muscles and felt the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Pushing herself up onto her toes, Haley brought her mouth to her husband’s ear and said, “Make love to me, Nathan.”

Turning his head slightly, he instantly captured her mouth and kissed her hard; his tongue teasing the seam of her lips, requesting access which she was only too happy to grant him given how quickly she parted them. His hands roamed all over her, kneading and massaging her rain-slick skin before coming to rest on the clasp of her bra. Popping it one-handedly, Nathan slid the straps down her arms and then removed it from her completely, tossing the delicate garment onto the ground. He growled in the back of his throat at the sensation of her tight little nipples grazing the planes of his chest as she moved against him. 

“God, Nathan…” Haley mumbled in between kisses. “You feel so good.”

His only response to her statement was to suck harder on the base of her neck, determined to leave his mark. Raising the bottom of her dress, his fingers skimmed up the backs of her upper thighs before his palms took a long moment to enjoy the feeling of her gorgeous butt. His wife had one serious ass! Continuing its journey north, one of his hands arrived at its destination a second later and his thumb began stroking over and around the tattoo of his high school jersey number permanently etched on her lower back. He didn’t need to see it to know its exact location.

Nipping her earlobe with blunt teeth while he still caressed her creamy skin, his voice was thick with lust as he asked, “Did you ever think we’d be here all these years later when you got this?”

Pulling back slightly so she could see into his face, Haley’s stomach flip-flopped at the intense look Nathan was giving her as he waited for her response. Licking her suddenly too dry lips, she nodded. “I-I hoped,” she quietly confessed. “I was so in love with you…”

“Was?” he teased. 

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Smartass! I was and still am completely in love with you.”

“Ditto,” Nathan murmured as their lips met again; this kiss somehow being hungrier and more visceral. Knowing how much she’d loved him back then… enough to have something of his tattooed onto her body, well it was a total turn on. He shivered at the sensation of Haley’s fingernails scratching down his bare chest and before he knew what was happening, she was unbuckling his belt. He gasped into her mouth when her delicate fingers wrapped around his throbbing length and slowly began moving up and down. For his part, he slipped a hand between their bodies and cupped one of her breasts which earned him a breathy sigh. 

“C’mere,” Haley said after several minutes had passed. Taking his hands in hers, she led him over to the nearest tree and backed him up against it, her mouth immediately latching onto his own again. 

He was so lost in the feel of her rain-slicked front rubbing along his own as she all but devoured him that he didn’t notice the rough bark pressing into his back through the fabric of his soaked shirt. Banding his arms around her waist, he pulled her in even closer and upon breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers while their breathing slowly returned to normal. 

Seeing the mischievous gleam that suddenly shone in his wife’s eyes, Nathan wondered what she was planning but, a split-second later, her intentions had become clear when he felt his pants and boxers being pushed down his hips. God, he loved it whenever she took charge and demonstrated just how much she wanted him. Not that he ever doubted it, of course. If anything, they craved each other more now than they had in the early years of their relationship which was saying something given how they could barely keep their hands off each other back then. 

“Where’d you go?” Haley teased, raking her manicured fingernails up and down his perfectly sculpted chest. 

Nathan’s lips curved into a smirk as he shook his head. “Nowhere.” Grabbing the hem of her dress, he raised the sodden material and tucked it into her waistband. He let his gaze roam all over her, taking in the sight of the panties which matched her previously discarded bra. 

Haley blushed at his perusal and the low whistle he suddenly released. “Nathan…”

Ducking his head, he seized her lips and kissed her hard while he ran two fingers along the crotch of her underwear. When she tipped her head back, his mouth latched onto her neck and he sucked hard on her tender skin. 

Undulating her hips in time with the movement of his hand, Haley cupped the back of his neck; letting the short hairs of his buzz-cut graze deliciously against the pads of her fingers. “Please…” she begged. 

Her whispered plea amped Nathan’s arousal, sending more of his blood rushing south. He was just about to lift her up when she beat him to it; placing her hands on his shoulders and practically jumping into his arms, her inner thighs firmly pressing into his sides. 

He knew he couldn’t turn around and brace her against the tree, not with her being topless. At least he still had his shirt on which meant his back was somewhat protected from the bark. He was just about to say something when he felt her slender fingers wrap around his erection, gently placing him at her entrance. Sucking in a breath, he slowly exhaled when Haley sank down upon him. 

Nathan moved his hands down from her waist to beneath her butt and assisted her in moving up and down on him. The pace of their coupling was fairly leisurely but he knew that wasn’t going to be the case for long. The rain had always been something of an aphrodisiac for them and judging by the way Haley had pretty much jumped him a few moments ago, he knew she was feeling it all the more tonight… as was he. 

“N-Nathan… Oh God…” The delicious sensation of his chest rubbing against her own, sending little shockwaves from her nipples directly to her core was making her toes curl and she was certain it wasn’t going to take much for her to come. When he tipped his head back to look at her, she melted at his intense gaze and her pelvic muscles involuntarily tightened. She couldn’t help but giggle at the long drawn out moan he released. 

“Think that’s funny, huh?” he teased, thrusting his hips up as he pulled her down towards him; smirking at her own loud gasp. 

Cupping his cheek, Haley slanted her head and covered his mouth, slipping her tongue between his parted lips to duel playfully with his. 

As he’d predicted, their bodies began moving against each other faster and faster as their kisses grew more heated and more frantic. The rhythmic clenching of her feminine muscles around his cock pushed him closer to the edge and, wanting her to climax with him, he managed to slip one of his hands between them and started feverishly rubbing her clit. 

Nathan’s lips curved upwards at the unintelligible sounds emanating from her and a few seconds later her mouth fell open in a silent scream as she violently climaxed in his embrace, her entire being shuddering and shaking with the force of it. 

Seeing Haley come apart was his undoing and he followed suit, spilling himself deep inside of her when his own orgasm struck mere seconds later. Somehow they managed to remain in a standing position, their bodies pressed tightly together as they slowly came down from their mutual high. 

She lightly ran her fingernails across the back of his neck as she lowered her head and rested it upon Nathan’s. “That felt amazing,” she whispered, nuzzling her nose against his. 

“Yeah,” he murmured huskily, the harsh sound of his breathing filling the air. One of his hands caressed up and down her bare back and he suddenly became aware of how cold her skin felt. “As much as I love being out here with you, we should get inside.”

“Uh huh,” Haley agreed, although she made no attempt to move off of him. 

Nathan laughed. “C’mon, babe. This rain is getting colder and I don’t know about you but I’d rather pick this up inside our nice warm house instead of staying our here and freezing my ass off.”

Haley joined in with his laughter. Now that they weren’t over-exerting themselves, she was feeling the cold as the rain continued to pour down on them. Pressing up even closer to him she tried to steal some of his warmth. When she eventually unwrapped her legs from around Nathan’s hips they felt like Jell-O and she wobbled slightly on her feet when she was standing again.

“Are you okay?” he asked, helping to keep her steady. 

She nodded, a flush infusing her cheeks. “Hm-mm,” she replied, swatting his bicep when she saw the amused expression on his face. Straightening out her clothes, Haley made herself look as presentable as she could before picking up her previously discarded bra from the wet grass. Watching Nathan as he re-buttoned his shirt, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit on the tender flesh when their eyes locked. Despite what they had just done together, she felt that familiar tug in the pit of her stomach and she, once again, craved his touch. 

Standing on her tiptoes, she crushed her lips against his, her arms sliding up his chest to twine around his neck. Kissing along his cheek to his ear, she nipped at the lobe and quietly said, “Let’s go inside.”

He didn’t need telling twice. Intertwining their fingers, Nathan quickly led her towards the house, silently thanking his mom for taking the kids this weekend and providing him and Haley with some much needed alone time. 

“Eager much?” Haley asked, lightly squeezing his hand. 

“Like you’re not,” he said, throwing her a glance over his shoulder and smirking when he noticed her skin flush a rosy pink again. The ability to make her blush would never fail to turn him on, he thought, chuckling to himself. 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t,” she countered, tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear. As much as she loved all of the moments they had shared and continued to share in the rain, Haley couldn’t wait to get into the warm. 

Going through the gate leading to their patio, Haley left Nathan to close it behind them as she went over to a nearby hidden cupboard to retrieve a couple of towels. Removing her shoes, she stripped out of her drenched clothes, leaving them piled in a corner before wrapping the large fluffy towel around herself. 

“Please tell me you’re not planning on doing laundry tonight?” Nathan quipped as he watched her squeezing the excess water out of her hair. He knew her far too well.

Laughing, she shook her head. “No, don’t worry. I think it can wait until tomorrow.”

“Good.” Closing the distance between them, he punctuated his reply with a kiss. Shucking out of his own clothes, he dumped them unceremoniously on top of hers and ran the towel Haley handed him over his face, chest and arms before wrapping it around his hips. 

Skimming her fingertips over his stomach, paying special attention to his happy trail, Haley looked up at him. “Thank you for an amazing night, Nathan.” 

“I should be thanking you,” he said, smiling as he ducked his head and kissed her again. 

She giggled softly against his lips. Her husband was incorrigible. 

“So, huh, how ‘bout we take a bath and then hit the sack?”

“Mm, that sounds good,” she agreed, already envisioning them relaxing in their large sunken bathtub. “You want to lock up while I go upstairs and start running the bath?”

“Sure.” Nathan watched hypnotized as she walked away, her hips sexily sashaying from side to side. Oh, his wife was good. 

As he walked through the house making sure everywhere was secured for the night, he couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was… how lucky they were. Haley was the most amazing person he’d ever met and she had the biggest heart. He’d wanted to do something special for her, something to say thank you to her for everything she’d done for him and given him and while it may have been relatively simple, he knew she appreciated the gesture as well as the references to the early days of their relationship and where it had all begun for them. 

Grabbing a bottle of red wine from the fridge and a couple of glasses, Nathan flipped the lights off and took the stairs two at a time, eager to pick up where they’d left off. 

With the kids being due home the next day, he was determined to make the most of their time alone and, smiling to himself, he was pretty sure Haley felt the exact same way. 

_Fin_


End file.
